A friend
by A graceful haze
Summary: We all know about Bucky and Steve, but what we don't know was that there was a third friend, one who didn't go to war, she wasn't around then but she's back now. I don't own the avengers! I only own Kamyle.
1. Chapter 1

It was about two days after the battle of new york, and Kamyle King was still reeling in shock about what had happened.

At about two that day she had a visitor, she put on a jacket over her dance clothes, and opened the door.

"Hello," She said. "How can I help you?"

The man at the door smiled at her politeness. "Hello, my name is Agent Coulson, of S.E.I.L.D., I was wondering if you could come in for a few days. we have some questions for you."

Kamyle had no idea what this was going to be about, So all she could do was nod her head and tell him that she would be back with and would be bringing a a bag.

She went to her room and took off her dance clothes and called the studio to tell that she would need a sub for the next few days, then preceded to call the music store where she worked and told them she would need a sub for a few days. She knew that her students would be upset, they all loved her tremendously, but she would be back.

By the time Kamyle had gotten back it was about twenty minutes after she had left the agent outside on the front of her house, and she felt extremely bad for it. The agent merely gestured for her to follow him to where a black car was parked. Kamyle got in and Coulson drove them both to a remote section of the town where it was basically only fields for about ten miles around them.

In the middle of the field there was a jet/plane waiting to be boarded to take them to where ever it was that they were going. As soon as they got on Kamyle could tell that there was going to be something that was amazing at the other end of the jet's route.

pretty soon the jet landed somewhere and agent Coulson again gestured for her to follow him, except that this time there was a huge boat on the water. As he led her inside he told her to try not to wander off, because the hallways in this place were like a maze for someone who didn't know their way around. She promised that she wouldn't, that she would stay right next to him.

As they were walking she felt a sort of anxiousness for what was going to happen. She knew that whatever it was going to be was either going to be disastrous or extremely fantastic. As the got closer to the room that she knew they were going towards, she heard talking, a girl and some men, Coulson moved over to her and led her through the door. As soon as she stepped through, she put a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom I don't want to go!" Kamyle wailed miserably, clinging to her mother. " but you have to, mabye you'll find a friend, and then you will have somebody other than me." Her mother said.

Kamyle was a five year old, on the first day of kindergarten, she was scared that she wouldn't find friends. Her mother pushed her into the classroom and told the teacher to call her if she got to spastic.

The teacher appropriately placed her next to little Steven Rodgers, who was the same way ten minutes ago, only he had just calmed down, whereas she was still crying softly.

Steve turned to her and said "Don't cry, my mommy said that this a goods lace where we can play and make friends."

" R-Really? A-Are you sure?" She asked her sobs residing.

"Of course! My mommy said that the friends we made here are the best friends we will ever have, I'm just wondering if its true, but my mommy has no reason to lie, so it's probably true." His long winded explanation sent her into laughter, and his face was one of pure confusion and she jus laughed harder.

" Your face was so funny just now, and the reason I laughed first was because you were explaining friends so detailed!" Kamyle said when she finnaly stoped laughing.

"You think I'm funny? Nobodys ever thought that, only my mommy but even she doesn't really think that." Steve said dejectedly. " Well of course I do! I think your the funniest guy I've ever met!" Kamyle said, conveniently not mentioning that he was the guy performed she's ever had. Befire they knew it, it was the end of the day and they had to go home.

Kamyle's mom had asked her how the day went and she said on the way back home " I think I have a friend, and he's amazing!" "Oh is he now? Well I'll just have to meet him sometime then, shouldn't I?" her mom said happily, just glad that her little girl had actually made a friend.

Steve's mom had just asked the same thing, not knowing that she would get bombarded with information. " I met this girl named Kamyle and she's super nice! We had lunch together and she shared her cookies with me! she said that we could be the bestest best friends ever, and that we could share our cookies everyday!" "Well I guses ill just have to meet this Kamyle then, won't I?" "No! I already met her yoru can knees her!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Next time you see her you can invite her for a play date then" Steve's mother said. And she had doubted he would make friends , which se

It had been at least two years than they had met each other and now there was a third added to the group. His name was James Barnes but everyone called him Bucky, him and Steve had hit it off pretty nicely and they were soon best friends.

The year of second grade was their worst year, it tested their limits and everything else that defined them as friends, it was when Steve had gotten sick. It was the year everything fell apart. It was the year Kamyle's mother got breast cancer.

Kamyle would like to say that she got through it, but it was also the year she ended up moving in with Steve's mom since of course his mom was her legal guardian.

* high school: senior graduation*

" Steven Grant Rogers" called the principal from up on the podium. Up comes this pale young gentleman from the group of seats for the small graduating class. Kamyle already having gotten her diploma, and having joined the chorus people back at the back the stage, gazed at him in amazement. He has come so far from the boy that had gotten sick in elementary school, and has never gotten over it, and was now a kind man who was more virtuous than anybody else Kamyle knew.

She knew that he knew that she knew he could do it. Nobody else, except Bucky, ever thought he would even live this long, let alone graduate from high school and going to collage in the fall. He had applied and also waged to get into the army, and even now he is still trying to go and fight, even though the recruiters won't recruit him. Kamyle knew that he was trying, she really did, but she didn't think that he would make it in, let alone go to actually fight in the next two years, so for now she was content to watch him get his diploma.

The first thing that Mrs. Rogers said to the two of them when they got home was " I'm so proud of both of you, and Kamyle, I know your mom is too." Kamyle just smiled a sad smile, "Thanks Mrs. Rogers, I can feel it"

"You two are a bunch if sops, if course she can feel it no need to be sad about it! , now lets go celebrate! I mean we did just graduate from high school! Right?" Steve was very excited apparently. " besides we did say we were gonna meet Bucky at five so we gotta go, like, now!" Kamyle said to Steve. Grabbing the keys to their little car, Kamyle went to the door, waiting for Steve.

After they got in the car and picked up Bucky, they decided to go and see the Stark expo, it was supposed to be the first in a series if them, once a year. This one wasn't too exciting, just a bunch of new things like a high tech walkie-talkie. They stayed till about eight then went to go and eat.

" Bucky what are your plans for the fall?" Kamyle asked, since he wouldn't be going to the same school as Steve and her. "As you know I got accepted to NYU and another one but I think I'm going to end up going to Harvard, why?" " I was just wondering because, I just don't want us to drift apart after this, I want us to be friends for the rest of our lives, because so many people just drift, you know?"

Both of the boys were staring at her, thinking she was acting crazy for feeling like this, when they had already decided that no matter what they wouldn't drift like everybody else.

They went home that night, and started to get ready for collage, even though they still had two months, they wanted to be able to spend as much time together as they could.

* * *

Collage was probably one of the best years of their lives, they decided that as soon as it was over and they had gotten back together in Brooklyn, they all told about how they had passed in their preferred areas of profession, and how they had passed their exams. They had decided that because of how Bucky would be finished before them, that he could stay with them in their apartment because it had extra space in it. Bucky had gotten to see them graduate because he graduated before them.

They met for lunch the day the day he had gotten back at a little diner and had a good time laughing at him and how he almost got kicked out of his school a couple of times. "Have you heard of how the war has started to escalate a little bit more since the last time I heard about it?" came the long awaited subject that they all knew was going to come around soon.

"Yeah, I mean right when it started about two years ago it was just Germany and some, but now since Japan bombed Pearl Harbor the president is very angry and we are starting to get involved, and since we are getting involved I'm gonna join the army if I can." Steve said. Both Kamyle and Bucky were incredulous; they would never let Steve do that, not if they could stop him.

"I can't let you do that! I can't and I won't, I care about you too much to let you!" burst the outburst from Kamyle. Bucky had an idea about where it was coming from, because before he had left, Kamyle and Steve had become really close, neither of them noticed, but Kamyle had started to get feelings for the undersized man.

"I've already signed up for the army," Bucky tried to put some other comments to stop her from going all out, "and I don't think that they're going to accept you Steve, sorry to say that but it just won't happen." He did succeed in putting Kamyle back from a little while when she learned how hard it was for him to get into the army, so Steve couldn't get in to it.

"Steve we need to talk when we get home." Bucky said. Steve had tried to intervene when Kamyle was talking, but he didn't get far so he just sat there and admired the view of Bucky trying to calm down a wired up Kamyle. They left the diner and went back home to the little apartment Steve and Kamyle shared now that they were practically broke because of their tuition.

When they all started to get ready for bed that night, then Steve came back out of his room and sat with Bucky as they made sure that Kamyle was asleep.

"What is it that you wanted me to know that Kamyle couldn't?" Steve asked.

"Okay, what I told her is false, I'm not really sure how hard it would be for you, but I do know that it wasn't hard for me. They probably won't accept you because of all the health problems you got, but you can always try." Bucky told him. Steve seemed to think about this for a while before responding.

"I think that because I do want to help out stop the bullies and everything I will try enlisting, because this means so much to me, I'm gonna have to tell her some time though, I can't hide it forever. What if I do get in and then tell her, she would be furious. We both know how she gets in her moods when she does have them." Steve said. Bucky had to agree, he definitely hated those mood swings.

In the morning Kamyle was up early getting ready, she had a job interview and she was really hoping that she got the job so she could pay the rent and buy some bonds for the war.

Steve and Bucky walked in looking super tired, she guessed that they had stayed up all night getting their info together on what had been happening in each other's lives. She gestured to the breakfast already on the table for them and they nodded their thanks.

She left after saying goodbye and hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid, like boys would do just because they're boys.

The boys quickly finished up they're breakfast and did what they had to do when they left the apartment. They noticed a flier for the Stark Expo, but just looked it over once, noted the date, and moved on.

"We should go to that, it would be fun, two take a date and then have Kamyle a date too, and that would be fun." Bucky said when they had left the poster behind. Somehow Steve didn't think that Kamyle would like being set up with this random guy, they had talked it over and both were waiting for the right partner. They made this decision a long time ago. Bucky kept on rambling about how it would be cool to see what Stark had come up with now, and didn't really see Steve still kind of thinking about it.

"Yeah wouldn't that be something." He said to himself. Bucky noticed then, but had no idea what it was about.

At about three in the afternoon Kamyle got home, she knew that she would love the job if she got it, because she had been a student teacher at that school for about six months before she graduated, that was the last thing that she had had to do to get her requirements out of the way and finish school. But with the war getting worse she didn't know if they would hire anyone to do the job. This wasn't really good, because everybody needed a job in this horrible economy, and if they couldn't get that, then nothing would get better. And if nothing got better than they would actually send Bucky or Steve to war, and she would not let that happen.

"Steve? Bucky? I'm home!" She called out as she let her bag fall to the floor. "Steve? Bucky? I'm home!" She called out as she let her bag fall to the floor. Nobody answered her. She didn't think much about it because they probably went out or something; they _were_ best friends, so that should make sense.

She went into the kitchen to make dinner, looked into the fridge to see what she could make, and ended up pulling out some boxes of pasta from the cabinet. When she put the water for the pasta to boil, she didn't really have anything to do since the water was boiling, sauce was made, and everything else was done.

By the time the guys had gotten home, the table was set, pasta was done, sauce in a little side dish and bowls were next to the pot with the pasta. She was pretty sure that Bucky liked pasta, because he always loved her pasta sauce before they had separated for collage.

"Wow," said Steve, "Haven't had pasta in a little while. Did you run out of stuff to actually cook?" In A jokingly manner of course, he would never be that rude to her. And then his whole demeanor changed, he went from silly to serious in about five seconds and looked like he thought he might be in trouble. "I have to tell you something." He said.

"What?" she replied looking worried about him, since he was a very sickly person after all, She really hoped that something had happened while they were out and didn't tell her till right now.

He took a deep breath as if it were going to kill him to say it, "I tried enlisting today."

She stared at him as if he were joking her, and then she started to laugh, but it wasn't one of those laughs where something serious had happened, and then you said that you had to be kidding me. It was one of the laughs that only she could pull off, saying 'I'm so disappointed in you, you know I didn't want you to do that' he didn't know weather to be angry at himself or to keep trying at it.

He actually had the decency to look even a little bit sheepish at her stare, but made no attempt to apologize. Bucky didn't say anything, he just sat there because he didn't expect her to be that mad when they told her. looks like he was gonna have to talk to her later.

When Bucky had gotten the courage to try and talk to her after she had just simply gotten up and left even father learning that he hadn't been able to get into the army.

"Kamyle?" He asked tentivly as he knocked on her door. "Hey, it's me Bucky. Just letting you know that if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." He knew that she and Steve were on the verge of going out together, he knew, but this was a major set back for her because the just didn't want to lose him. She knew that if he ha. Gotten accepted then she would have lost hknew and she didn't want to lose anyone else in this lifetime.

"Come in," Came the soft reply from inside the room. "Its ok, I'm fine." Bucky could tell that she clearly was not fine. She looked so tired, not even mad or upset or anything like that, just tired. "Did he tell you that a couple of weeks ago I went to the doctor for my check up and they found something?" He could only pray that he didn't know what she was talking about, he knew of the long family history of it, but he ahead never though she would get It. " we'll they found something, just one tiny tumor. But that's all it takes, and even though they only found it in one place, they did tests, and guess what they found." He could only hope that she wouldn't say what he knew that she was going to say. " they found it all over me, my kidneys and everywhere else where its natural to find it." he didn't know what to say to comfort her, at best all he could do was just go over to her and hug her, because none of them would ever know what to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Those were the first words out of Bucky's mouth when he saw Steve the next morning. He wanted an explanation because he was just plain shocked, he honest to God didn't want to lose Kamyle , because she was one of his best friends and he loved her like A sister.

Steve was at a loss for words, he was still trying to get over the shock of Kamyle's cancer himself. He just didn't know what to do in this situation. "How about we go to the expo tomorrow? Get some body a date with Kamyle, and just have some fun?"

Bucky could do nothing but shake his head at Steve, but he still agreed to do it, if only for Kamyle. " I will ask one of my friends to take her, he's a really nice guy, in the same platoon as me and everything. I guess it will be the send off party for us." Bucky just gave up after five minutes Because it looked like Steve wasn't going to respond to him.


End file.
